


Snowball fights at middleham

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	Snowball fights at middleham

Middleham Castle  
Winter 1457

John ducked. The snow ball hit the castle wall before he launched his own at Thomas. It made contact with his brother’s shoulder. 

Isabel sat on the steps watching with disapproval on her face. She looked up as Dick came down from the great hall. He stopped by Isabel, whispered something and shook his head. John felt a cold sting on his cheek. Too distracted, Thomas had launched the snow ball into his face, now he stood laughing. “Come on Johnny! Don’t be so busy being horny for your wife that you miss the game.”

John launched two balls at his brother, one impacted on his stomach, the other went past him and into one of the dogs who yelped and ran from the game. 

“You hit my dog!” Warwick bellowed. “John Neville!” The earl hurried over to Thomas. “Give me that.” He took the freshly made ball and launched it, hitting John’s thigh. “Shall we?” Dick looked at Thomas who grinned. 

“Two against one? Hardly fair.” 

“Life’s not fair.” Thomas winked. “Besides, Johnny, if you’re half the man you say you are then you should have no problems.” 

“Very well.” He smirked. Bending to get a ball he had already made. He dived to the side as Warwick’s missile almost hit the top of his head. 

“Good save.” Thomas hooted. John shrugged before he launched the ball without intention into Thomas’s groin. His brother crumpled. “Fuck.” Thomas whimpered. 

John jumped as Warwick launched two in retaliation, one into Johnny’s stomach before he caught the other one. 

“That’s right Dick.” Tom’s voice was squeaky, “We have to win now.” Tom stood straight again, smirking. “Johnny just declared war.”

Warwick laughed. 

It was not Warwick or Tom who’s snow ball hit his head though, Isabel grinned as she stood atop the stairs, snow on her gloves. 

All three men looked at her as  
she shrugged. “Couldn’t resist.” She uttered.

“Oh come on!” John exclaimed as three snow balls hit him.


End file.
